Transported
by LexisTexas2000
Summary: When best friends Emma, Maddie, and Halley are mysteriously transported to the KFP World, they have to adjust to the new world and find their way back home. Contains Po x Tigress Rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! My first chapter story is here, hope you enjoy:).

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned Kung Fu Panda, Tigress would have been making out with Po at the end of the second movie; ever thought of that?

Ok, onto the story;)

It was a cool mid-June evening, so calm with only the sound of crickets chirping and toads croaking. At least, it wasn't quiet in one house.

Inside one of the houses on the quiet street, three girls were bounding up the stairs; two of them flopped onto the couches, while the other one ran over to a shelf full of DVDs stacked on top of each other.

The girl kneeling in front of the shelf was Emma; she had chocolate brown shoulder length hair up in a small ponytail and pale green eyes. Emma turned to her friends and excitedly said, "So what should we watch?"

One of the girls on the couches looked up and replied, "I don't know, how about an adventure movie?" This girl was Maddie, she had long, wavy red hair, and brown eyes behind a pair of thin purple glasses.

"Ok, let's see; we have… The Adventures of Tin Tin," "Seen that," Emma continued to look through the pile. "Ok, how about Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2?" "Also seen that," Maddie replied as she leaned her head on a cushion.

Emma sighed as she rummaged through the pile, until one case caught her eye. She turned around with a grin, showing off her pink braces and said, How about Kung Fu Panda 2?"

Maddie's head bolted upward as she excitedly replied, "Ok, I love that movie, even though I've seen it a thousand times." She turned her head and said, "What do you think, Halley?"

The girl sitting on the other couch, Halley, didn't reply. She just sat there, playing with her fingers; her soft black hair fell over the side of her head, like a curtain just waiting to rise. After a few seconds, Halley looked up with her sad baby-blue eyes and quietly replied, "Whatever's fine with you is fine with me." She lay back on the couch, the tiny silver locket around her neck shimmered in the light.

Maddie looked back at Emma and said, "Ok, let's just watch it!" Emma grabbed the DVD case and popped it into the DVD player.

Later, the girls were watching the middle of the movie, when suddenly Maddie felt like something was pulling her forward. She thought it was her imagination, so she ignored it. But then Maddie felt an even harder tug.

She said to her friends, "Hey guys, do you feel that something's pulling you?"

Emma looked at Maddie and replied, "Yeah, I feel a little tug," "Ok, this is getting really weird." Maddie said frantically as she sat up.

Just then, the pictures on the screen seem to spin, like a portal.

Emma and Halley started freaking out, while Maddie clung to the couch. "Ok, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She shouted as something started yanking her towards the TV.

Soon, the girls were pulled out of their seats and into some kind of portal. Emma started screaming and flailing her arms around trying to grab a hold of something, but only grabbed air.

The girls kept falling into pitch black darkness… until they slammed onto a hard ground.

Emma was panting like crazy and her eyes were making everything blurry; but she eventually caught her breath and her surroundings were clear.

She sat up and looked around; everything around her looked like a cartoon world. She was mesmerized by the scenery, until she heard her friends.

"Ugh, what happened?" Maddie groaned as she sat up not too far away from Emma.

Emma turned to look at Maddie and said, "I think the question is, where are we?"

**Whew, took me FOREVER to write (by forever, I mean two days, LOL) Please tell me if this is good or bad, thanks!:)**

**Random Fun Fact: Thomas Edison was afraid of the dark (something tells me that's why he invented the light bulb, LOL)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while, I've just been SO busy. But here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy:)**

Maddie stared at Emma, but she replied, "I guess you're right, where exactly are we?"

At that moment, Halley sat up and said with a groan, "What happened, where are we?" "That's what I said," Emma replied.

Maddie stood up and looked around; she turned to her friends and said, "Well, we're DEFANITLY not in our world, looks like we're in some kind of, cartoon world." "Unless we're dreaming," Emma spoke up.

A grin quickly spread on Maddie's face as she happily said, "Good idea, maybe this is all some kind of silly dream. Pinch time!"

Emma grimaced as she squeezed a hunk of her skin; she yelped in pain, Maddie did the same. "O-ok, we're DEFANITLY NOT dreaming. Great, now I'm gonna get huge bruise!" Emma complained to her friend.

"Well SOOOOOORRRRRYYY," Maddie sarcastically replied. Emma groaned as she stood up. "Well, now what?" "Ok, let's just try to figure where we are, so we can get back home," Maddie said to Emma. "Fine, Halley we could use some help here."

Halley, who was busy looking in her locket, quickly closed the locket and quietly replied, "Well, what movie were we watching? Maybe that can help,"

"Ok, so what were we watching?" Maddie asked. Emma thought hard, but for some reason, she couldn't remember. "We were watching Kung Fu Panda 2!" Emma suddenly remembered.

Maddie snapped her fingers and replied, "Ok, if we were watching Kung Fu Panda 2, that means…" "We're in the Kung Fu Panda World." Emma finished the sentence.

Maddie had a shocked look on her face, but calmly replied, "Ok, maybe if we search enough, we can find the Jade Palace." Emma then got excited and said, "Yeah, man everyone back at home would be soooo jealous!"

Halley stood up and said to Emma, "Ok, but if we're gonna do that, we better get a move on."

Maddie sighed and said, "Ok, but it better not be far. I hate sweat."

**Emma's P.O.V**

We walked for about ten minutes (with Maddie complained that she was sweating half the time) until we could see a small village in the distance.

"O-ok, th-there it is," Maddie panted with little drops of sweat on the side of her head. I nodded and said, "Ok, let's go!" Before I could make a move, Maddie held me back.

I looked at her and asked, "What, what's wrong?" Maddie nervously replied, "We can't go in the village! We're humans, they're animals! I don't want them to stare at me, or even ATTACK me."

I sighed, "You're right, but how are we gonna get to the palace?" Halley spoke up and said, "We could always go around the village, and make it without anyone seeing us."

"That's a good idea, I guess that could work," I said to Halley.

"Ok, but let's make this quick." Maddie said as we started to run towards the village.

**Later…**

I sighed with relief, it took us about twenty minutes to get around the village, but we managed to not get seen. I think some little rabbit kid saw us, but we got away before he got a good look at us.

I was looking at the peaceful valley when I heard Maddie shout, "Oh, C'MON!"

I turned around, only to be shocked at the sight; in front of us, was the long staircase.

Maddie kept on complaining, "Do we SERIOUSLY have to climb all those stairs? It's bad enough we had to get through the village, but I WILL NOT CLIMB THOSE STAIRS!"

I sighed, sometimes Maddie can be so fussy. "MADDIE! Less yapping, more time!" I practically shouted as I made my way up the stairs.

Maddie and Halley followed, while Maddie kept whining something about millions of steps.

**30 minutes later…**

I'm panting loudly as I practically crawl up the last steps. Halley and Maddie are doing the same; I feel like I've been running for hours.

Maddie and I collapsed on the ground, Halley stood over us with little drops of sweat on her forehead. When I finally caught my breath, I stood up to get a look around. Apparently we were outside the gates, which were strangely open.

"Ok, let's just go though the gates, and find help." I said as Maddie sat up, still panting. "F-fine, let's just make this quick," Maddie said as the girls made their way through the gate.

**Five Minutes Later…**

We finally stood in front of the Jade Palace. Wow, it's so much prettier in real life than in the movies. I can't believe we're actually in front of the Jade Palace!

I stood there, mesmerized by the palace until Halley tugged my hand. "C'mon, I thought you said we're going now," She said softly. I smiled at her and said, "I did, let's go."

Halley walked slowly behind me; I could tell she was looking in her locket. She's had that locket forever, Maddie and I don't know what's inside. Every time we ask, Halley gets offended somehow, and cries. I'm not sure if she does that on purpose, but whatever's in that locket, is really special to her. **(You'll find out what's in the locket later. You'll be SOOO shocked *grins mischievously*) **

When we all found a door that leads to the inside, I thought I heard voices. I turned to my friends and whispered, "I hear someone talking, we need to be super quiet."

We all snuck to the door, and peeked in through a crack. Oh, my, GOD! I'm currently looking at the FURIOUS FIVE AND THE DRAGON WARRIOR! I clamp my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming, and I think Halley and Maddie did the same.

The group inside were talking in low whispers, so I couldn't make out what they were saying. I heard a small noise from behind me, and I turned to look; Maddie was about to sneeze!

My eyes widened in horror as I quickly whispered, "Maddie, whatever you do, do NOT sneeze!" But she sneezed, REALLY loudly.

**So sorry that I left a cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself:). Please review and tell me what you think. Also, leave some ideas, and I just might use them;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in so long. I had a rough week, but summers coming up, so MORE TIME FOR CHAPTERS: D**

**Disclaimer: if I've said it once, I've said it twice; I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA!**

**Maddie's P.O.V**

**I** sneezed. I couldn't help it, I have bad allergies during the summer. Well, when I sneezed, the warriors inside turned to the door.

Emma looked at me and Halley with scared eyes and frantically said, "Run, hide!"

We made a dash for it, I wasn't sure if the warriors saw us; I secretly prayed they didn't. We came to a bunch of trees, and we all scrambled up the nearest tree.

I'm not the best tree climber, so I lost my grip; I winced as the tree bark dug into my knee, but I continued to climb. We sat on a tree branch that was near the top, the leaves were thick enough to hide us, but we were able to see out. The only problem was the branch we were sitting on, it was thin looking. I prayed hard that it wouldn't break.

After a few seconds, I heard a voice say, "Search around here, and be alert." I immediately realized Tigress was talking, and you do NOT want to mess with her.

We sat quietly waiting for them to go away, when one of the warriors, I think Po, said, "Hey, what's this?" Then another voice said, "I don't know, looks like some kind of circle with crystals."

My eyes widened in horror as I looked down at my right wrist. My charm bracelet fell off my wrist. "Oh my god, please leave," I thought. "I don't think this branch can hold us any long-" My thoughts were interrupted by a cracking sound. I looked down; the branch was breaking.

"Oh shit," I mumbled as the branch snapped, sending us falling down the tree. I let out a loud scream as I crashed to the ground.

I started panting loudly as I felt eyes stare at me. I suddenly felt SUPER embarrassed that I just fell out of a tree in front of THE FURIOUS FIVE AND THE DRAGON WARRIOR!

I felt humiliated until Tigress spoke up with a stern voice, "Were you the ones spying on us?"

I nodded slowly, totally lost for words. I heard someone whisper, "I don't think they talk,"

That's when Emma shot up and said, "We do to talk!"

I stood up to face the warriors, and Emma and Halley do the same thing. I watch as the group examines us, I feel a tad bit self-conscious that animals were looking straight at us.

Tigress stepped forward and said in a strong voice, "Who are you, and what do you want with us?"

I open my mouth to speak, but only dry air came out; Tigress folded her arms across her chest and said, "Well?"

Emma stepped forward, folded her arms across her chest and said in a strong tone, "My name is Emma Patterson, we're humans and we don't know how we got here. But we mean no harm."

I decided to take her side so I added, "She's right, my name is Maddie Ryan." "And I am Halley Hollister," Halley quietly said.

The warriors were quiet for a moment before Tigress spoke up, "Ok, we believe you; but I've got my eye on you."

Emma shrugged and said, "Ok,"

Just then, Master Shifu pushed through the warriors and to us.

Po came to our defense and said, "Don't worry, Master. They're good guys."

I sighed in relief, but Shifu turned to us and said, "Do you know Kung fu?"

I was a little surprised by this, but Emma spoke up and said, "Yes, we know a little,"

Master Shifu nodded and said, "Good, you will start training tomorrow. Follow us, please."

My eyes widened in shock as we ran after them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. We didn't agree to any training, we just need help getting home."

Shifu instantly replied, "Yes, but it's best to learn, is that correct?"

I sighed, he did have a point.

"Ok, we'll train tomorrow," I reluctantly replied.

As we headed back to the palace, I saw that Po was holding something in his hand; I immediately recognized my bracelet. I spoke up and said, "Um, Po you have my bracelet."

Po looked at me with a confused look, held up my bracelet and replied, "This thing?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks for finding it," I took my bracelet from him and slid it onto my wrist, with the tiny charms jiggling.

Po shot the others a confused look, Viper spoke up, "Ok, why don't you girls tell us about yourselves?"

Emma unexpectedly smiled and replied, "Gladly, I am the jokester, I can make ANYONE laugh. Maddie here has the best singing voice we've ever heard, even though she can be a little shy."

"Hey, I'm more outgoing now!" I argued. Emma rolled her eyes at me and said, "Whatever, anyways, Halley is really sensitive. Really try to be careful what you say to her."

I looked at Halley, half expecting her to protest; but she remained silent as wind.

**Later…**

**Emma's P.O.V**

Finally we're inside; it took FOREVER to get here. But it's SO COOL TO BE IN THE JADE PALACE! Wow, it's even better than the movies!

I stood mesmerized by the palace's beauty, until Shifu interrupted my thoughts and said, "I assume you would like a tour?"

I smiled down at the elderly red panda and replied, "Ok, we just need to know our way around,"

We spent the next twenty minutes going through the palace, where to go and where NOT to go.

It was kinda boring, so we made an excuse to get away.

The second the warriors were out of sight, I turned to my friends and excitedly said, "C'mon, let's go check out the training hall!" Halley shook her head and quietly replied, "But, Master Shifu told us not to go in there until tomorrow."

Maddie smirked at her and said, "Don't worry, we just want to see what it looks like. Let's go!"

Maddie and I took off running down the halls with Halley reluctantly following us. We finally reached the doors to the training hall, I opened the doors and we stepped inside.

Whoa, THIS IS SO COOL! And to think soon WE'LL be training on this cool equipment!

I turned to Maddie with a grin and said, "You wanna spar?" "Ok!" She replied.

Maddie and I take karate class, we were soooo good.

We both stood on the sidelines, bowed to one another, and we attacked each other with a flurry of kicks and punches. I even did back flips to dodge Maddie's moves.

But little did we know, we were being watched…

**Ha, did it again. Sorry! I'm a busy author, so I MAY not update for a while; please don't be mad!**

**Review and tell me what you think:D**

**Btw, check out my bio for my new poll**


End file.
